<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>JohnLock by ArcticFlames</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261952">JohnLock</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticFlames/pseuds/ArcticFlames'>ArcticFlames</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mentions of Death, Yandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticFlames/pseuds/ArcticFlames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How possessive is Sherlock Holmes?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>JohnLock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why, Sherlock? Why?”</p><p>“John,” the smile on Sherlock’s face made the ex-soldier sick to his stomach.</p><p>John always knew that Sherlock would snap someday, somehow, but not like this.</p><p>“You don’t understand, John.” He felt the bile rise up from his stomach. “She wasn't meant for you.”</p><p>“You killed Mary, Sherlock! Killed her.”</p><p>The smile that the so-called consulting detective sent him was so vile that John felt a shiver up his spine.</p><p>John froze in his position as he felt the other man touch his cheek with blood-stained hands. “It’s a small price to pay to be with you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>